


What Evil Lurks in the Hearts of Men

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything turns out all right in the end, F/F, Project Cadmus, Trigger warning for mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Cadmus has captured Alex, and then swiftly captured Kara after she tried to rescue her sister.  After a failed escaped by Jeremiah, Lillian Luthor decides she's done playing games...





	What Evil Lurks in the Hearts of Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesi_Ki_Kage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/gifts).



> As thanks for the idea :=). Title taken from the famous introduction to The Shadow radio program ("Who Knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men, The Shadow knows!"), warning it WILL get dark in here, but don't worry it'll turn out all right in the end

******

_Everything swam, blurred. Alex lazily rolled her head to the side, as shapes and colors danced, bright lights flashed_

_“I’m sorry,” she mumbled as the shapes and colors formed into a familiar face which had haunted her dreams for the past year “I’m so sorry, Astra” she pleaded_

_“And what do you have to be sorry for?” the apparition asked as it sat down next to her_

_“I…killed you,” Alex whispered “I killed you”_

_The apparition chuckled darkly_

_“If only that were true,” it smirked “then we might both have been spared this hell”_

_Alex frowned, wondering what the apparition meant, but then the pain returned, burning through her, and all she could do was scream for Astra…_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
